staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Już byłam u Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Przedszkolandia - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 23 października 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3557; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3558; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Smocze opowieści - Kto się boi robaków? 40; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:55 Domowe przedszkole - O smoku Kruszynce.; program dla dzieci 10:25 Eerie Indiana,czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 17; serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 10:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 11:05 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Niemiecki terier myśliwski 11:25 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 3; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 935; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1324; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Amazonii - odc. 6; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 31; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3559; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3560; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1329 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 940; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Lala Krasnal 8 kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Tygrys ludojad - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:30 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 23:00 Mademoiselle; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2001) 00:20 Teleexpress nocą 00:40 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:05 Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Orłoś 01:30 Był taki dzień - 23 października; felieton 01:35 Notacje - Rudolf Tauer. Mój Wrocław; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 123/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 124/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Herrnhut - enklawa wygnańców; reportaż 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 26/52 Pożegnanie Goździka; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 37 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 191 (230) Starszy brat 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 13 kraj prod.USA (1994) 12:25 Awantura o Basię - odc 7 Awantura siódma, czyli rzecz o dwóch takich... 13:00 Wenecja - przypływ zmian; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:00 Podróże z żartem - Indonezja ; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 11/25 Brzemię tajemnicy; serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 529; serial TVP 17:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 19/20 (103) Nocny koszmar; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 97 - txt str. 777; serial TVP 19:30 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 530; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 288 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 21:55 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp 22:00 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Taśma; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001) 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:30 Kobieta pracująca - Irena Kwiatkowska; film dokumentalny 01:25 Profesor - o Leszku Kołakowskim; film dokumentalny 02:25 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 02:30 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:11 Przegląd prasy 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Serwis sportowy 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 06:23 Przegląd prasy 06:27 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Przegląd prasy 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Serwis sportowy 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny 06:53 Przegląd prasy 06:57 Pogoda 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:11 Przegląd prasy 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Serwis ekonomiczny 07:20 Przegląd prasy 07:24 Serwis sportowy 07:27 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:40 Przegląd prasy 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Serwis info flesz 08:02 Gość poranka 08:15 Serwis info flesz 08:17 Przegląd prasy 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 08:24 Pogoda 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku 08:41 Przegląd prasy 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 08:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Serwis info 09:09 Przegląd prasy 09:12 Pogoda 09:15 Serwis info flesz 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:19 Przegląd prasy 09:22 Serwis sportowy 09:25 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis info 09:56 Pogoda 09:58 Serwis sportowy 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny 10:12 Gość poranka 10:24 Bez Komentarza 10:30 Serwis info 10:53 Pogoda 10:57 Serwis sportowy 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:53 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info 12:52 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:07 Komentarz - Świat 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:54 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:54 Pogoda 14:58 Serwis sportowy 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:57 Pogoda 16:01 Serwis sportowy 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad dnia 23.10.2007 g. 16:57 E - lementarz ; magazyn 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.10.2007 - 1 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 18:43 Po twojej stronie - PO twojej stronie 23.10 19:09 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 19:36 Saga rodów - Ród Sart - Szczerbiński ; magazyn 19:54 Raport na gorąco 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info 20:38 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:02 Raport na gorąco 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.10.2007 - 2 22:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:15 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn 22:30 Serwis info 22:58 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:57 Pogoda 00:02 Rewolucje. Operacja Ranch Hand. Niepowstrzymany marsz trucizny (Operation Ranch Hand); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002) 00:45 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny 01:11 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny 01:29 Serwis info 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn 02:08 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 02:21 Zakończenie programu Polsat 04:45 Music Spot 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Sekret Laury odc.: 182 07:30 TV Market 07:45 Grasz czy nie? 08:40 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła odc.: 94 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu odc.: 167 10:05 13 posterunek odc.: 36 10:45 Miodowe lata odc.: 108 11:35 Samo życie odc.: 963 12:05 Pensjonat Pod Różą odc.: 1 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem odc.: 205 13:55 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 572 14:40 Świat według Bundych odc.: 120 15:10 Benny Hill 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:35 13 posterunek odc.: 37 17:10 Miodowe lata odc.: 109 18:00 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 573 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie odc.: 964 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami odc.: 46 21:00 28 dni 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Chirurdzy odc.: 41 00:25 Nasze dzieci 01:20 Nagroda gwarantowana 02:20 Nocne randki 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 06.20 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (862) - serial obyczajowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 11.00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - magazyn 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (35) - telenowela 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (863) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Twarzą w twarz (8) - serial sensacyjny 22.30 Dowody zbrodni (13) - serial sensacyjny 23.30 Jaja ze stali - program rozrywkowy 00.25 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (7) - serial kom. 00.55 Kryminalni 7 (82) - serial kryminalny 01.55 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.55 Telesklep 03.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn 06.15 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07.45 TV Market - magazyn 08.20 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 09.20 Zbuntowani (1) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 10.50 Big Money: Twoja szansa, twój czas! - program interaktywny 11.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.50 Mała czarna - talk show 13.50 Skrzydła (8) - serial komediowy 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci (31) - serial animowany 15.55 Zbuntowani (2) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Skrzydła (9) - serial kom. 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Happy Hour 20.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21.00 Regina (7) - serial obycz. 21.30 Sex FM (9) - serial komediowy 22.05 Włatcy móch (32) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.35 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Big Brother 4.1: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 4.1 02.10 Big Brother 4.1: Extra - reality show 02.35 Muzyczne listy 03.25 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05.35 Maraton uśmiechu - rozr. 06.05 Telesklep 07.05 Maraton uśmiechu - rozr. 07.35 Aniołki z piekła rodem (6) - serial sensacyjny 08.35 Gorzka zemsta (91) - telenowela 09.30 Kryminalni (36) - serial krymi. 10.35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (11) - serial sensacyjny 11.40 Wyścig po kasę 12.35 Telesklep 13.55 Gorzka zemsta (92) - telenowela 14.55 Maraton uśmiechu - rozr. 15.55 Przyjaciele (36) - serial komediowy 16.25 Pomoc domowa (36) - serial komediowy 17.00 Kryminalni (37) - serial kryminalny 18.05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (12) - serial sensacyjny 19.05 Przyjaciele (37) - serial komediowy 19.35 Pomoc domowa (37) - serial komediowy 20.10 Nocny kurs (28) - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Nawiedzony - thriller, Wielka Brytania/USA 1995 23.20 Przeklęty - horror, USA 1996 01.20 Skrzywdzona - film obyaajowy, USA/Kanada 2002 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Domisie - Pomyłka Eryka; program dla dzieci 08:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - Sven Nordqvist; magazyn 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Pamiętaj o sercu - Dieta 09:25 Rok w ogrodzie 09:45 Mieszkać w Europie - Alentejo; reportaż 10:05 Maanam - "Rockandrolle" - live (1); koncert 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 7* - Podwójny agent; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Plebania - odc. 936; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1318; telenowela TVP 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:45 Sportowy tydzień 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 33; serial TVP 14:00 Polska wybiera 2007 komentarze 14:45 Niezwykli - Łemkowskie śpiewanie; reportaż 15:00 Rozmowy na temat - Światowy Tydzień Misyjny (ks.Czesław Noworolnik) 15:10 Wołkow; film dokumentalny 15:35 Podróżnik - Madera 15:55 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Pies domowy odc. 78 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Pamiętaj o sercu - Dieta 16:25 Rok w ogrodzie 16:45 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - Sven Nordqvist; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Pomyłka Eryka; program dla dzieci 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn 18:00 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 47; teleturniej 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Napastnik 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:50 Plebania - odc. 936; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksiowa jesień; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1318; telenowela TVP 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Śladami Ojca Świętego - Nuncjusz Apostolski w Polsce o Janie Pawle II 22:05 Warto rozmawiać - Panowie, policzmy głosy! 23:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Pogoda 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Echo Bałtyku - ENERGIA JĄDROWA 00:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 47; teleturniej 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:50 Plebania - odc. 936; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksiowa jesień; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1318; telenowela TVP 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:20 Śladami Ojca Świętego - Nuncjusz Apostolski w Polsce o Janie Pawle II 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Panowie, policzmy głosy! 04:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Napastnik 04:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Jan Nowicki i Marta Meszaros (wersja 2) 05:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 05:40 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Pies domowy odc. 78 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 09:10 Jefferson w Paryżu (Jefferson in Paris); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, USA (1995) 11:25 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 11:35 Telekino - Fernando i humaniści; film TVP 12:05 Telekino - Cicha noc, święta noc; film krótkometrażowy 12:30 Jarocin po latach - Golden Life 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy 13:30 Włosy Beethovena (Beethoven's Hair); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.CZECHY, Kanada (2005) 14:50 Przewodnik; magazyn 15:00 Klasyka filmowa - Niemcy, rok zerowy (Germania anno zero (Germany year zero)); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1948) 16:10 Szalom na Szerokiej XII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej (koncert finałowy) cz. 1 17:00 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Igor Strawiński (Igor Stravinski: Composer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 17:50 O co pytają nas wielcy filozofowie - wykłady prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego - Soren Kierkegaard 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 18:35 Co słychać - Marcin Bornus - Szczyciński; magazyn muzyczny 19:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 4/7 - Dużo szczęścia i słodyczy; serial TVP 20:00 Kazik śpiewa Weilla; koncert 20:30 Wielkie kazanie księdza Bernarda 21:25 Przewodnik; magazyn 21:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Architektura zagłady (The Architecture of the doom); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (1989) 23:30 Strefa - Sztuka Mediów odc. 4; magazyn 00:15 Strefa - 4wards, okna; balet 00:25 Strefa - Performerki; film dokumentalny 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn 01:00 Kino nocne - Śmierć pana Lazarescu (Moartea domnului Lazarescu); dramat kraj prod.Rumunia (2005) 03:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje 03:45 Co słychać - Marcin Bornus - Szczyciński; magazyn muzyczny 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Notacje - Józef Szarkowski; program historyczny 11:00 Zakręty dziejów - Łupieżcy z północy; program historyczny 11:30 Jasnogórska Victoria; film dokumentalny 12:00 Zakręty dziejów - Łupieżcy z północy; program historyczny 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Jestem człowiekiem wolnym... Ks. Franciszek Blachnicki 14:00 Po co nam to było - Elegant z PRL - u 15:00 Z archiwów PRL -u odc. 4; magazyn 15:30 Siła bezsilnych - Zakazane piosenki; cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Kontrowersje - Niewidzialny front; program historyczny 17:15 Dawniej niż wczoraj; film dokumentalny 17:25 Kontrowersje - Niewidzialny front; program historyczny 17:45 Tropem Enigmy 18:05 Kontrowersje - Niewidzialny front; program historyczny 18:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - BITWA POD LENINO; program historyczny 18:40 Dwie bitwy; film dokumentalny 19:05 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bitwa pod Lenino; program historyczny 19:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Paweł Jasienica - dziejopis; program historyczny 21:30 Zakręty dziejów - Zaginione złote miasta; program historyczny 21:35 Tajemnice Majów; film dokumentalny 22:05 Zakręty dziejów - Zaginione złote miasta; program historyczny 22:25 Dziedzictwo inków; reportaż 22:45 Zakręty dziejów - Zaginione złote miasta; program historyczny 23:00 Notacje - Józef Szarkowski 2; program historyczny 24:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Boks z archiwum: Nikołaj Wałujew vs Szagajew 09:10 Liga angielska: Middlesbrough - Chelsea Londyn 11:20 Magazyn Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Liga angielska: Aston Villa - Manchester Utd 15:10 PLS: mecz z poniedziałku 17:30 Barca TV: Villarreal CF - FC Barcelona 18:10 na żywo Studio Pucharu Ekstraklasy 18:30 na żywo Puchar Ekstraklasy: Cracovia Kraków - Korona Kielce 20:30 na żywo Studio Pucharu Ekstraklasy 20:50 Boks z archiwum: Barrera vs Marquez 23:00 Boks z archiwum: Acelino Freitas vs Juan Diaz TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:25 Serwis sportowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:15 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:15 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 04:50 Supermeteo TVN Turbo 06:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 08:30 Test 300 - magazyn 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 10:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 11:00 Mechanik - magazyn 11:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 12:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 12:30 Telesklep 13:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 13:30 Test 300 - magazyn 14:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 14:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 15:00 Test na własnej skórze - magazyn 16:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 16:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 17:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 19:15 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Mechanik - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:45 Turbo kamera - magazyn 22:15 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 MotoCykl 03:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 98 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 184 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 11:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12:35 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 13:10 Jeśli serce masz bijące - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Fiwek, wyk. Adam Probosz, Witold Pyrkosz, Zofia Rysiówna, Alfred Struwe Polska 1980 15:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 42 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 185 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 77 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Motyle - film psychologiczny reż. Mariano Barosso, wyk. Salma Hayek, Edward James Olmos, Mia Maestro, Demian Bichir USA 2001 22:35 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 42 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 23:35 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 00:25 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 77 USA 1985 01:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 02:00 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:45 Octava dies - program informacyjny 03:15 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 03:50 Rzadki okaz - program publicystyczny 04:25 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:55 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Przygotowania do świąt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kurczak w solnej skorupce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:10 Julie gotuje: Kaczka w oliwkach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 102 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 09:45 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla teściów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 10:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Pracująca dziewczyna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 10:35 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 11:05 Na słodko 3: Owoce tropikalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 2 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kurczak w solnej skorupce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 13:45 Martha 2: S. Epatha Merkerson - talk show odc. 36 14:30 Julie gotuje: Kaczka w oliwkach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 102 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Święto Dziękczynienia dla dwojga - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 15:00 Dania w pół godziny: Proste dania dla pracusiów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 15:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 15:50 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:20 Na słodko 3: Ricotta i ser kozi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 16:45 Julie gotuje: Kaczka w oliwkach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 102 16:50 Delia na zimę: Doskonale puddingi i niedzielne obiadki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon Jezior Południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 81 18:25 Nagi szef: Rockowa pieczeń - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 17 19:00 Julie gotuje: Kaczka w oliwkach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 102 19:05 Martha 2: Jamie - Lynn Sigler - talk show odc. 37 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Krem z karmelem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 20:00 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 21:00 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 21:30 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 2 22:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 10 22:45 Przepis na sukces: Proste obiady domowe na wynos - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 23:10 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mitch Tonks - magazyn kulinarny odc. 80 23:45 Nagi szef: Przeprowadzka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 16 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Surfing po menu 4: Marlborough - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/8 01:50 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:45 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 03:15 Przepis na sukces: Proste obiady domowe na wynos - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 03:40 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 10 04:25 Dania w pół godziny: Grill w zimie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Święto Dziękczynienia dla dwojga - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie IV - serial animowany odc. 3 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Eureka: W mgnieniu oka - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2006 09:20 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata - film dokumentalny reż. Marcela Said Cares, Jean de Certeau, wyk. Francja/Chile 2006 10:25 Wyścig marzeń - dramat biograficzny reż. John Gatins, wyk. Kurt Russell, Dakota Fanning, Elisabeth Shue, Kris Kristofferson USA 2005 12:15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:55 Młody Frankenstein - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Gene Wilder, Marty Feldman, Teri Garr, Madeline Kahn USA 1974 14:45 Skradziona kolekcja - komedia kryminalna reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Izabella Dziarska, Elżbieta Starostecka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Stefan Friedman Polska 1979 16:20 Paparazzi - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Abascal, wyk. Cole Hauser, Robin Tunney, Tom Sizemore, Dennis Farina USA 2004 17:50 Prawdziwa historia - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Aaron Murphy, Iain Rea, Tessa Mitchell USA/Nowa Zelandia 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie IV - serial animowany odc. 4 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Kraina obfitości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Michelle Williams, John Diehl, Burt Young, Wendell Pierce USA/Niemcy 2004 23:10 Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tony Giglio, wyk. Jason Statham, Ryan Phillippe, Wesley Snipes, Henry Czerny USA/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:00 Premiera Siedem grzechów popcooltury - komedia reż. Oren Goldman, Yariv Ozdoba, wyk. Michael Weston, Hamish Linklater, Emily Bergl, Laura Jordan USA 2003 02:35 Omen 3 - Ostatnie starcie - horror reż. Graham Barker, wyk. Sam Neill, Rossano Brazzi, Barnaby Holm, Lisa Harrow USA/Wlk. Brytania 1981 04:20 Ukryty wymiar - film SF reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinlan, Joely Richardson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 Canal + Film 08:30 Jak zostać gwiazdą - komedia reż. Paul Weitz, wyk. Hugh Grant, Dennis Quaid, Mandy Moore, Willem Dafoe USA 2006 10:15 Dziecko szczęścia - komedia reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski, Zofia Czerwińska, Bożena Dykiel, Bogdan Baer Polska 1991 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie IV - serial animowany odc. 3 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Obiecany raj - film dokumentalny reż. Leonard Retel Helmrich, wyk. Holandia/Indonezja 2006 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Sayles, wyk. Angelina Peláez, Vanessa Martinez, Lizzie Curry Martinez, Amanda Álvarez USA/Meksyk 2003 16:05 Po sezonie - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Małgorzata Socha Polska 2005 17:35 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rob Marshall, wyk. Suzuka Ohgo, Ziyi Zhang, Ken Watanabe, Togo Igawa USA 2005 20:00 Eureka: W mgnieniu oka - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2006 20:45 Przez 24 godziny V - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2004 21:30 Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Heath Ledger, Jake Gyllenhaal, Randy Quaid, Anne Hathaway USA 2005 23:40 Kraina obfitości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Michelle Williams, John Diehl, Burt Young, Wendell Pierce USA/Niemcy 2004 01:40 San Antonio - komedia sensacyjna reż. David Butler, wyk. Errol Flynn, Alexis Smith, Szoke Z. Sakall, Victor Francen USA 1945 03:15 Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy reż. Franco de Pena, wyk. Anna Cieślak, Arno Frisch, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere Polska/Luksemburg 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Kolporter Korona Kielce 09:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Jagiellonia Białystok - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 11:45 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - CSKA Moskwa 14:45 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - PGE GKS Bełchatów 16:35 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Polonia Bytom - Widzew Łódź 18:25 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz ŁKS Łódź - Górnik Zabrze 20:15 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 20:35 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - CSKA Moskwa 23:35 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Everton Liverpool - FC Liverpool 01:35 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 03:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Kolporter Kolporter Kielce 05:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Jagiellonia Białystok - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin HBO 06:00 Czytaj i płacz - komedia reż. Paul Hoen, wyk. Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker, Alexandra Krosney, Marquise Brown USA 2006 07:25 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 09:00 Boffo! - film dokumentalny reż. Bill Couturié, wyk. George Clooney, David Brown, Pierce Brosnan, Charlize Theron USA 2006 10:25 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Aziza Nadir, Sami Bouajila, Michel Favory, Simon Abkarian Francja/Niemcy 2005 12:05 Weiser - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Marian Opania, Andrzej Basiukiewicz Polska/ Niemcy/ Szwajcaria 2000 13:45 Omagh - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pete Travis, wyk. Gerard McSorley, Michele Forbes, Brenda Fricker, Stuart Graham Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:35 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 17:15 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 18:50 Premiera Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany reż. Piet de Rycker, Thilo Rothkirch, wyk. Maximilian Artajo, Céline Vogt, Leander Wolf, Anke Engelke Niemcy 2005 20:10 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 21:40 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 23:10 Casshern - film SF reż. Kazuaki Kiriya, wyk. Yusuke Iseya, Kumiko Aso, Akira Terao, Kanako Higuchi Japonia 2004 01:35 Żona na zamówienie - komedia reż. Huck Botko, Andrew Gurland, wyk. Eugenia Yuan, Adrian Martinez, Andrew Gurland, Deborah Teng USA 2004 03:10 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 04:40 Dzień sądu - film dokumentalny reż. Joe Berlinger, wyk. USA 2003 HBO 2 06:00 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka - film animowany reż. Thilo Rothkirch, Piet De Rycker, wyk. Polska 2003 07:20 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 09:20 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 11:00 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 13:00 Prawda i inne kłamstwa - komedia romantyczna reż. Álvaro Fernández Armero, wyk. María Esteve, Tristán Ulloa, Natalia Verbeke, Óscar Jaenada Hiszpania/Argentyna/Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:30 Między niebem a ziemią - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Kelly McGillis, Maureen Stapleton, Don Murray USA 1987 16:10 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 17:45 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 19:30 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 20:15 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 21:00 Dom woskowych ciał - horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt Australia/USA 2005 22:50 Obóz Jezusa - film dokumentalny reż. Heidi Ewing, Rachel Grady, wyk. Becky Fischer, Ted Haggard, Mike Papantonio USA 2006 00:20 Hostel - horror reż. Eli Roth, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Derek Richardson, Eythor Gudjonsson, Barbara Nedeljakova USA 2005 01:50 Po sezonie - thriller reż. Jevon O'Neill, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Gina Gershon, Jordan Frieda, Dominique Swain Niemcy/Rumunia/USA 2004 03:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:05 Dom woskowych ciał - horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt Australia/USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 11:35 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 13:00 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 14:15 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 15:45 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 17:20 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 18:45 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 20:00 Premiera Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Scenariusz - komedia reż. Oren Goldman, Yariv Ozdoba, wyk. Michael Weston, Hamish Linklater, Emily Bergl, Laura Jordan USA 2003 22:05 Nie-ostry dyżur - komedia reż. Dave Thomas, wyk. Viv Leacock, Peter Oldring, Pat Kelly, Dan Aykroyd Kanada 2004 23:45 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2004 00:20 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 02:00 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 Cinemax 06:00 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 07:25 Boy Ecury - film obyczajowy reż. Frans Weisz, wyk. Felix de Rooy, Steve Hooi, Johnny de Mol, Gaby Milder Holandia 2003 08:50 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 10:55 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 12:45 61* - dramat obyczajowy reż. Billy Crystal, wyk. Barry Pepper, Joe Buck, Thomas Jane, Paul Borghese USA 2001 14:55 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 16:35 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 18:00 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 20:00 Wieczór konesera. Oldskulowi agenci Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny USA 1976 21:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Adaptacje komiksów - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Starsky i Hutch - serial sensacyjny reż. Todd Phillips, USA 2004 23:10 Tango ze śmiercią - dramat obyczajowy reż. Luis Puenzo, wyk. Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Merçe Llorens, Pep Munné Argentyna/Hiszpania 2004 01:15 Lokator - dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Isabelle Adjani, Melvyn Douglas, Romain Bouteille Francja 1976 03:20 Sprzedawca cadillaców - komedia kryminalna reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Robin Williams, Tim Robins, Pamela Reed, Annabella Sciorra USA 1990 04:55 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 12 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 Cinemax 2 06:00 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 07:35 Błękit nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tommy Lee Jones, Powers Boothe, Carrie Snodgress USA 1994 09:15 30 dni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jamal Joseph, wyk. Hill Harper, Charlie Neal, Da Brat, Abdul Yoba USA 2006 10:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan - magazyn filmowy 11:15 Piramida strachu - film przygodowy reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Nicholas Rowe, Alan Cox, Anthony Higgins, Freddie Jones USA 1985 13:05 Aby cię nie zapomnieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mariantonia Avati, wyk. Anita Caprioli, Francesca Antonelli, Ettore Bassi, Luca Biagini Włochy 2006 14:45 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 16:50 Błękit nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tommy Lee Jones, Powers Boothe, Carrie Snodgress USA 1994 18:30 Boy Ecury - film obyczajowy reż. Frans Weisz, wyk. Felix de Rooy, Steve Hooi, Johnny de Mol, Gaby Milder Holandia 2003 20:00 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 22:00 Daleka północ - dramat obyczajowy reż. Niki Caro, wyk. Charlize Theron, Frances McDormand, Elle Peterson, Thomas Curtis USA 2005 00:05 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku - dramat biograficzny reż. Scott Kalvert, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Patrick McGaw, Lorraine Bracco, Mark Wahlberg USA 1995 01:45 Lifting serca - komedia romantyczna reż. Eliseo Subiela, wyk. Pep Munné, María Barranco, Mariana Anghileri, Rosario Pardo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 03:20 Tajemnica spowiedzi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Lepage, wyk. Kristin Scott Thomas, Patrick Goyette, Lothaire Bluteau, Jean-Louis Millette Kanada/Francja 1995 05:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Billy Crystal - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowi ojcowie - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Kierunek Berlin - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Wacław Kowalski, Krzysztof Chamiec, Stanisław Milski Polska 1968 09:30 Historia kina: Korea - film dokumentalny 10:35 Wilk - film krótkometrażowy 11:00 Rozbitkowie - dramat społeczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Dean Andrews, Thomas Craig, Steve Huison, Joe Duttine Wlk. Brytania 2001 12:45 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Robert Downey Jr. - serial dokumentalny USA 13:40 Wieczór kuglarzy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. Ake Grönberg, Harriet Andersson, Hasse Ekman, Anders Ek Szwecja 1953 15:20 Historia kina: Skandynawia - film dokumentalny 16:25 ostatni seans Jak się rodzą anioły - dramat społeczny reż. Murilo Salles, wyk. André Mattos, Priscila Assum, Larry Pine, Silvio Guindane Brazylia 1996 18:10 Głosy - film psychologiczny reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Krzysztof Zaleski, Edmund Fetting, Piotr Fronczewski Polska 1982 20:00 Kowboj z Szanghaju - western komediowy reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Jackie Chan, Owen Wilson, Lucy Liu, Brandon Merrill USA 2000 22:00 Powiedz tak - komedia romantyczna reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Matthew McConaughey, Bridgette Wilson, Justin Chambers Niemcy/ USA 2001 23:50 ale krótkie! Kłopoty małżeńskie - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:30 Pod osłoną nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Debra Winger, John Malkovich, Campbell Scott, Jill Bennett Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 02:45 Zwariowana noc - film wojenny reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Elisabeth Shue, Anthony Rapp, Keith Coogan, Maia Brewton USA 1987 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 06:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Andrzej Garbarczyk, Jarek Antonik, Jerzy Cnota, Mirosław Krawczyk Polska 1980 08:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Inny Śląsk - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Polska 1963 08:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hałdy - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Polska 1962 08:40 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 40 08:45 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 40 PKF 36/46 09:00 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 40 PKF 44/48 09:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski 09:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Szajbus. Film o Wojtku Wiszniewskim - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Mellin, wyk. Polska 1985 10:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Zawał serca - film krótkometrażowy 10:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Ślad - film dokumentalny reż. Marcin Latałło, wyk. Polska 1996 10:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Jutro. 31 kwietnia - 1 maja 1970 - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Debiut - film krótkometrażowy 10:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Wanda Gościmińska - włókniarka - film dokumentalny reż. Wojciech Wiszniewski, wyk. Polska 1975 11:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Elementarz - film krótkometrażowy 11:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Stolarz - film dokumentalny reż. Wojciech Wiszniewski, wyk. Polska 1976 11:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski Sztygar na zagrodzie - film dokumentalny wyk. Polska 1978 12:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski 12:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Wypowiedź: Radosław Piwowarski 12:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Córka albo syn - film obyczajowy reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Joanna Pacuła, Jadwiga Walewska, Roman Stankiewicz Polska 1979 14:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Judym - dramat obyczajowy reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Jan Englert, Anna Nehrebecka, Jerzy Kamas, Henryk Bąk Polska 1975 15:50 Wielka miłość Balzaka 15:55 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wypowiedź 16:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wielka miłość Balzaka: Contessa - serial biograficzny odc. 3/7 reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 17:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Andrzej Garbarczyk, Jarek Antonik, Jerzy Cnota, Mirosław Krawczyk Polska 1980 19:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Inny Śląsk - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Polska 1963 19:30 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 50 19:35 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 50 PKF 44/50 19:50 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 50 PKF 43B/58 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wesela nie będzie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Waldemar Podgórski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Krzysztof Stroiński, Małgorzata Potocka, Władysława Skwarska Polska 1978 21:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Gospodarstwo 1 - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Pałka, wyk. Polska 1979 22:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Gospodarstwo 2 - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Pałka, wyk. Polska 1980 23:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Magda i Paweł - wersja pełna nieocenzurowana (Gospodarstwo 3) - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Pałka, wyk. Polska 1982 23:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski 23:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Wypowiedź: Radosław Piwowarski 00:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Córka albo syn - film obyczajowy reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Joanna Pacuła, Jadwiga Walewska, Roman Stankiewicz Polska 1979 01:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Pokój - etiuda filmowa reż. Emily Young, wyk. Sadzida Setić, Agnieszka Dębowska, Małgorzata Pawlikowska, Piotr Krukowski Polska 1997 02:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Ślad - film dokumentalny reż. Marcin Latałło, wyk. Polska 1996 02:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 02:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Judym - dramat obyczajowy reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Jan Englert, Anna Nehrebecka, Jerzy Kamas, Henryk Bąk Polska 1975 04:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Skalna ziemia - film dokumentalny reż. Włodzimierz Borowik, wyk. Polska 1956 04:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Siedliszcze - film dokumentalny reż. Krystyna Gryczełowska, wyk. Polska 1960 04:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Szpital - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Polska 1977 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 08:00 Spoza czasu - film obyczajowy reż. Ernest Thompson, wyk. James McDaniel, Mel Harris, August Schellenberg, Ken Pogue Kanada 2000 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 64 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 169 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 McBride: Audycja - film kryminalny reż. Stephen Bridgewater, wyk. John Larroquette, Matt Lutz, Marta DuBois, David Atkinson USA 2005 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 64 USA 1999 15:00 Spoza czasu - film obyczajowy reż. Ernest Thompson, wyk. James McDaniel, Mel Harris, August Schellenberg, Ken Pogue Kanada 2000 17:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 170 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Dzikie serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 2006 19:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 2005 20:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2004 21:00 Wywiad - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 Kanada 2006 22:00 Wywiad - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 Kanada 2006 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2004 00:15 Wywiad - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 Kanada 2006 01:15 Wywiad - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 Kanada 2006 02:15 McBride: Audycja - film kryminalny reż. Stephen Bridgewater, wyk. John Larroquette, Matt Lutz, Marta DuBois, David Atkinson USA 2005 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 111 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 511 USA 1999 07:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1713 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 513 USA 1988 08:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 406 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 501 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 502 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 319 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 320 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 321 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 211 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 407 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 408 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 306 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 307 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 212 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 213 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 503 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 504 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 513 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 112 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 512 USA 1999 16:10 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1714 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 409 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 410 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 213 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 214 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 215 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 505 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 506 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 308 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:55 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 309 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 122 USA 2001 20:45 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 222 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 322 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 207 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 213 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 208 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 201 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 701 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Peep Show - serial odc. 301 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 00:05 Peep Show - serial odc. 302 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 126 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 105 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 106 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 201 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1714 02:55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 211 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 112 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 512 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Raven - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 1992 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 40 Australia 2001 08:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 2004 09:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2006 10:00 Raven - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 1992 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 40 Australia 2001 13:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 2004 14:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2006 15:00 Raven - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 1992 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 41 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 2004 19:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2006 20:05 Bezcenna Jane - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Sanford Bookstaver, USA 2005 21:00 Faceci w czerni - komedia SF reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith, Linda Fiorentino, Vincent D'Onofrio, Rip Torn, Tony Shalhoub, Siobhan Fallon USA 1997 22:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2006 23:45 Bezcenna Jane - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Sanford Bookstaver, USA 2005 00:40 Faceci w czerni - komedia SF reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith, Linda Fiorentino, Vincent D'Onofrio, Rip Torn, Tony Shalhoub, Siobhan Fallon USA 1997 02:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2006 AXN Crime 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1998 13:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 1993 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 108 Australia 2001 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 17:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1998 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2000 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 1993 20:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 22:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1994 23:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1993 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 11:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 2004 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada/USA 2003 16:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 17:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 2004 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 21:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada/USA 2003 22:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1996 23:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2004 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 1997 03:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 15 Kanada/USA 2003 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Śmierć Słońca - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Wilki - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Krokodyle - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samochody - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi - serial dokumentalny 11:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 11:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 12:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Krokodyle - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samochody - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: Boa z Belize - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Wizyta w Ilanos - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Światło na krańcu świata: Święta geografia - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Czysta nauka: Seks - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Ameryka Północna - serial przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Podziemna autostrada w Bostonie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Podziemna autostrada w Bostonie - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:15 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy desantowe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska/Stoły bilardowe - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Komórka w samolocie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy desantowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska/Stoły bilardowe - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 54 16:00 Superjazda: Heavy Metal - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Eragon - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały w niebo - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 21:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Fala upałów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Okrutni ludzie: Niewyjaśnione sprawy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Francja - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Polska - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Umysł - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most nad Cieśniną Beringa - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Hammer - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały w niebo - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Planeta Clipperton: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/6 07:15 Samoloty trudno wykrywalne - film dokumentalny 08:20 Wiedza dla odważnych: Żarłacze białe - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 08:55 Świat widziany inaczej - Słowiński Park Narodowy - film przyrodniczy 09:30 Ekscytująca nauka: Tłuszcz żyje! - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/11 10:05 Ekscytująca nauka: Rzeki w laboratorium - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/11 10:40 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Światła Italii - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 11:10 Ekscytująca nauka: Kolejowy przegląd generalny - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/11 11:45 Ekscytująca nauka: Medyceusze. Co ich zabiło? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/11 12:20 11 września. Walka o prawdę - film dokumentalny 13:20 Dzieci proroka - film dokumentalny 14:50 Bajki szczura Finka - film dokumentalny 16:15 To nie czary!: Harce waleni - program popularnonaukowy odc. 1/20 16:45 Twórca i tworzywo: Ben Vautier - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/15 17:15 Rafah. Relacja z miasta w Strefie Gazy - film dokumentalny 18:10 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 18:40 Ostatnia czystka Stalina - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Ekscytująca nauka: Coraz bliżej nieba. Megawieżowce XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/11 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Nie tylko kły i pazury - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/5 20:55 Premiera. Nasza planeta Ginące cywilizacje: Meksykańscy Indianie - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 21:50 Premiera. Nasza planeta Ginące cywilizacje: Księgi pokryte piaskiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 22:50 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 23:40 Zaginieni didżeje - film dokumentalny 00:45 Zbuntowany mnich - film dokumentalny 01:40 Adventure Trophy 2006 - film dokumentalny 02:15 Twórca i tworzywo: Agatha Ruiz de la Prada - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 02:45 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Budapesztu do Vukovaru - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 6 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 1, Przypadkowe spotkanie USA 2000 09:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 5, Żart USA 1998 10:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 6, Sekrety Willa USA 1998 10:50 Fashion House - serial odc. 10, Sprawa prywatna reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Czar dojrzałego mężczyzny USA 2003 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 2, Kompromis USA 2000 13:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 7, Albo Will albo inni USA 1998 13:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 8, Zakupy USA 1998 14:20 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 7 15:25 Fashion House - serial odc. 12, Sekretne plany reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 3, Pocałunek USA 2000 17:10 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 9, Popełnione błędy Cz. 2 Australia 1997 18:10 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 10, Świąteczne rozterki Australia 1997 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 9, Cała prawda o Willu i psach USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 10, Wielki brat USA 1998 20:05 Fashion House - serial odc. 13, Sekrety i prezenty reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 22, Wielkie bum! USA 2003 21:55 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 23, Klejnoty rodzinne USA 2003 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Tracąc grunt pod nogami USA 2005 23:50 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 8 00:40 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Cena miłości USA 2003 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 4, Przygoda USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Snooker Turniej Grand Prix w Aberdeen (Wielka Brytania) 10:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn Champions Trophy w Celje: Mecz finałowy 11:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz 2. kolejki fazy grupowej: Manchester United - AS Roma 13:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 13:15 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz 2. kolejki fazy grupowej: Lazio Rzym - Real Madryt 14:15 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 14:45 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz 2. kolejki fazy grupowej: VfB Stuttgart - FC Barcelona 16:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Bazylei (Szwajcaria) - 2. dzień 18:00 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Bazylei (Szwajcaria) - 2. dzień 19:45 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Sumo Aki Basho w Tokio (Japonia) 21:00 waga ciężka: Hasim Rahman - Dicky Ryan 23:00 Żużel Grand Prix Niemiec 00:00 Sumo Aki Basho w Tokio (Japonia) 01:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Wade Robson - kurs tańca 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music nonstop 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 15:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:30 Modelki z Miami - reality show 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV za kulisami: Do it well Jennifer Lopez - jak się kręci teledyski 19:00 Real World vs. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:30 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 21:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 EMA's What the f**k? 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 14:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 21:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ringtone Charts - telesprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:35 Kłopotliwy wnuczek - komedia obyczajowa reż. Vincente Minelli, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Joan Bennett, Elizabeth Taylor, Don Taylor USA 1951 09:00 High Sierra - dramat sensacyjny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Ida Lupino, Alan Curtis, Arthur Kennedy USA 1941 10:40 Na przepustce - musical reż. Stanley Donen, Gene Kelly, wyk. Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Jules Munshin, Ann Miller USA 1949 12:15 Skrzydła orłów - film biograficzny reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Dan Dailey, Maureen O'Hara, Ward Bond USA 1957 14:00 Małe kobietki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Winona Ryder, Gabriel Byrne, Kirsten Dunst, Claire Danes USA 1994 16:00 Indyjscy piechurzy - komedia reż. James W. Horne, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, June Lang, William Janney USA 1935 17:20 Cel: Tokio - film wojenny reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Cary Grant, John Garfield, Alan Hale, John Ridgely USA 1943 19:35 Człowiek, który pokonał strach - dramat kryminalny reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. John Cassavetes, Sidney Poitier, Jack Warden, Kathleen Maguire USA 1957 21:00 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton, Susan Anbeh USA 1995 22:55 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia wojenna reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Telly Savalas, Donald Sutherland, Don Rickles USA/ Jugosławia 1970 01:20 Człowiek, który pokonał strach - dramat kryminalny reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. John Cassavetes, Sidney Poitier, Jack Warden, Kathleen Maguire USA 1957 03:00 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton, Susan Anbeh USA 1995 04:55 Carbine Williams - film kryminalny reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. James Stewart, Jean Hagen, Wendell Corey, Carl Benton Reid USA 1952 Zone Europa 08:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Jaizkibel - dramat reż. Ibón Cormenzana, wyk. Alfredo Villa, Susana García Díez, Susana Martín, Idoia Bilbao, Karmele Aranburu, Klara Badiola Hiszpania 2000 09:40 Syreny - komediodramat reż. John Duigan, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Sam Neill, Elle Macpherson, Portia de Rossi, Kate Fischer, Pamela Rabe, Ben Mendelsohn, John Polson, Mark Gerber, Julia Stone, Ellie MacCarthy, Vincent Ball, John Duigan, Australia/ Wlk. B 11:20 Aniołek - dramat reż. Helke Misselwitz, wyk. Suzanne Lothar, Cezary Pazura, Sophie Rois, Herbert Fritsch Niemcy 1996 13:05 Wybraniec losu - komedia reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Maurizio Nichetti, Maria De Medeiros, Jean Rochefort, Paulina Galvez Włochy 2001 14:45 Przedmieścia - czarna komedia reż. Mario Camús, wyk. Antonio Valero, Ana Duato, Rebeca Sabugo, Alejandro Tojo, Jaume Valls, Boris Nevzorov, Simón Andreu, Ramón Langa, Ángel Jodra, Lluís Homar Hiszpania 1996 16:30 Mannowie - powieść stulecia - dramat cz. 2 reż. Heinrich Breloer, wyk. Armin Mueller-Stahl, Monica Bleibtreu, Jurgen Hentsch, Veronica Ferres Niemcy 2001 18:25 Stróż plaży w sezonie zimowym - komedia reż. Goran Paskaljevic, wyk. Irfan Mensur, Gordana Kosanovic, Danilo Stojkovic, Mira Banjac Jugosławia 1976 20:00 Śmierć i dziewczyna - dramat, thriller reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Ben Kingsley, Sigourney Weaver, Stuart Wilson, Krystia Mova Francja/Wlk. Brytania/USA 1994 21:50 Syreny - komediodramat reż. John Duigan, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Sam Neill, Elle Macpherson, Portia de Rossi, Kate Fischer, Pamela Rabe, Ben Mendelsohn, John Polson, Mark Gerber, Julia Stone, Ellie MacCarthy, Vincent Ball, John Duigan, Australia/ Wlk. B 23:30 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 23:55 Niezwykłe namiętności: W oceanie słodkich marzeń - film erotyczny reż. Antonia Keeler, wyk. Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall Wielka Brytania 1998 01:30 Mannowie - powieść stulecia - dramat cz. 2 reż. Heinrich Breloer, wyk. Armin Mueller-Stahl, Monica Bleibtreu, Jurgen Hentsch, Veronica Ferres Niemcy 2001 03:05 Śmierć i dziewczyna - dramat, thriller reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Ben Kingsley, Sigourney Weaver, Stuart Wilson, Krystia Mova Francja/Wlk. Brytania/USA 1994 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 11 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 11 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 17 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 11 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 17 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 11 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 17 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 11 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 11 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 62 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 62 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 62 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 10 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 11 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist (9) - serial animowany 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air 22:15 Replay 22:30 Ściągawki 22:45 Fresh Air 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (8) - serial animowany 23:45 Game Play 00:00 Games Convention (4) - reportaż 00:30 Klipy 00:45 Hyper Classic VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Rock your baby - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - program muzyczny 10:00 Boys Band reanimacja - reality show 10:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 11:00 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Aerobic - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - program muzyczny 17:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczny 17:30 Best of charts - magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Smells like 90's - magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Music for the Masses - muzyka. dokument 20:00 VH1 Legends - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Utrzymanek - reality show 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Greatest Hits - magazyn muzyczny 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny MTV 2 06:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 06:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 07:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 08:00 MTV TWO Rocks - rock + pop 09:00 NME Chart Show - rock + pop 10:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 10:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 11:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 11:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 12:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 13:00 MTV TWO Rocks - rock + pop 14:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 14:15 MTV TWO Rocks - rock + pop 15:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 15:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 16:00 TXT, Drugs N Rock N Roll - rock + pop 17:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 18:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 19:00 NME Chart Show - rock + pop 20:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 20:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 21:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 21:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 22:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 23:00 Bright Eyes Takeover - rock + pop 00:00 Headbangers Ball - rock + pop 01:00 120 Minutes - rock + pop 03:00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free - rock + pop National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: ¦winki trzy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedi±: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: ¦winki trzy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tuż przed tragedi±: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2007 roku